Light of my Lives
by MikuRikaChan
Summary: MexYaoiHarem Harem Includes Kiba,Naruto,Gaara. Dont worry Hinata will have someone else. What would happen if Rikari Hikari  Was forced into the CRA and he already had Kiba as a boyfriend. What's the truth behind demons and bijuu? Find out! Bit of Bleach.


**Light of my Lives Chapter 1: C.R.A. And a Date.**

**Me: Welcome to the first Chapter of my new Yaoi Harem Story.. So this time its Kiba,Naruto, and Gaara with me! Say hi my lovers!**

**Kiba: *blushing* Hiya! Again...**

**Gaara: Hi...*trying to hide his blush***

**Naruto:Hi! *blushing***

**Me: Well heh let's see I wrote more chapters for Inuzuka Eggs of Love and character, wrote some more for Wish that changed everything ALOT more.. Started working on this! OH! I watched Summer Wars, and let me tell you it is a maz ing! I am addicted to Hanafuda Koi Koi now! I mean its so cool and fun!. Did you know that 1 yaku or combination of cards for points is named after 3 characters from Naruto? Yep its the Ino-Shika-Cho combo! or Boar-Deer-Butterfly. Oh yea for this story Im taking everything you know about relationships between demons and angels and well throwing it out the door! Well enough of that well lets see. First Kiba will talk about the story.**

**Kiba: Well in this story at the beginning I will be with Hikari or in this story Rikari. We start the story in the council room and Rikari has a combination of the Sharingan and the Rinnegan, reasons for that will be explained second chapter. Note the CRA Is not real in the actual Naruto show. It is just an excuse for Harems. Dont be surprised with the last name. It will play a part later on... mainly with the Pein and Konan Eeer note when Rikari's speech goes bold in Naruto's mind or anyone's it is The Spirit of the Juubi taking over to explain things to the people.**

**Gaara: Shouldnt we get on with the story?**

**Naruto: Yes! On with the Disclaimer**

**Me: I do not own Naruto, If I did Kiba,Naruto and Gaara would be mine. Well onto the story**

** Chapter 1: CRA and A Date.**

"Wait What?" Me and Kiba yelled. My name is Rikari Nagato Kami. No my last name does not mean god it means paper, yes paper. My hair is a lavender-violet color. I wear a paper rose in my hair. I am five foot seven and age twelve. My abilities are the Mokuton Kekkei Genkai, Kamiton Kekkei Genkai, A Rinnegan and Sharingan combo which i call the Rin'nejogigan or the Samsara Ruler Eye. This eye is always active therefore its a constant drain on my chakra. For some reason I do not feel it. Well back to the present. I have been forced to enlist in to the CRA or the Clan Restoration Act. This forces me to take multiple wives but in my case husbands. Husbands you may ask? Well see first of all I can get pregnant but I'm gay and Kiba's my boyfriend. So here we are in front of the council.

"Like they said you are enlisted into the CRA due to your abilities. You are required to marry three people by the time you are sixteen. Dismissed." Hokage said looking at us sadly. I left with Kiba and we were discussing it. "Kiba-kun I will not take anyone you do not approve of." I said kissing him on the cheek. "Hey I know... let's get Naruto in. He's been asking you out on a date!" Kiba exclaimed. "Perfect!" I said. Me and Kiba ran to Naruto's house. When we arrived I knocked on the door and Naruto answered. "Hey Ri-kun, Kiba-_teme_." Naruto said putting emphasis on teme. I started acting all formally. "Ah Ah. By order of the councils Clan Restoration Act I hereby accept your date. Plus Kiba has been wanting a threesome for some time maybe a foursome." I said wiping at the blood coming from my nose. Naruto's eyes widened.

"Sure! Let me get dressed." Naruto said going to get dressed. He walked back out with a tight black t-shirt and tight black shorts. I licked my lips. "Well let us go my lovers." I said wrapping my arms around Kiba and Naruto. I then kissed both of them on the cheek causing Naruto to blush so hard it would make Hinata proud. I took them to the Golden Leaf Dragon which is one of the fanciest and most expensive resturaunts in Konoha and Naruto started worrying. "Don't worry 'Ruto-kun If they turn you down I will make sure they allow you to come in." I said kissing him on the cheek. When we arrived the waitress took one look at Naruto and scowled so much that Naruto whimpered. "Sorry Rikari-sama but we dont serve that _thing_!" She yelled furiously. I looked at her with a fierce look that would make Madara piss his pants. "**He is one of my boyfriends so DO NOT OSTRACISE HIM!**" I yelled in a feral and stern voice. I swear I could hear employees say 'Damn she is getting yelled at by Rikari-sama, I think we forgot to tell her that if she hates Naruto that she wont get the job.'

She started stuttering and blabbering but a woman I suspected to be the Manager interrupted. "I'm sorry Naruto-san, Rikari-sama, Kiba-san. She is new here and I have yet to tell her that Naruto is welcomed here no matter what. I dont care what the villagers say about him. He is a kind kid that I would of adopted if the council wasn't blocking my attempt at every corner." She said kindly. I bowed to her and then thanked her. "Thank you kind woman I will be sure to visit here with my boyfriends more often. I will also spread this to the Ninja population that this place is the best place to go and the expensive price is worth the wait. Here is a nice tip." I said handing her a diamon the size of my fist. Her eyes widened. "I can't take this its too much." She said. "Don't worry you earned it." I said smiling. She smiled at us and let us to a table where I could sit in the middle with Kiba and Naruto beside me.

"So Naruto you think you'll pass this year?" I asked smiling. This was the final year of the Academy for me but Naruto started 2 years before us so he started at eight. He failed twice so he is finally with people his age group. "I don't know I got Kawarmi down to the point where I only need to think of what to switch with and channel chakra. Henge down to where it is a solid transformation. Bunshin I have issues with I keep making dead clones." He said sadly. "Let's see what the reason for that is." I said. I was going to use my Rin'nejogigan which is always active. I focused on Naruto's chakra and looked deep inside. All of a sudden I was dragged into his mindscape and landed in a sewer like place. The pipes were filled with red chakra and blue chakra.

Wait red chakra? I walked deeper into his mind seeing the black doors representing bad things and the ones with chains were the worst things that ever happened. I frowned when I saw one marked 'the beating,burning, and torture that lasted a day'. There were golden doors representing the best things that ever happened. One was marked 'The day I earned my Love, Rikari'. I smiled at it because it showed he truly loved me. When I got to the deepest part that had a cage in it a deep voice yelled through the room. **"You are not my host! Why are you here mortal!"** it said. "You are not suppose to be here either who are you." I said sternly. **"Filthy mortal you dare demand something from me! I AM THE KYUUBI NO KITSUNE! The greatest bijuu and Demon General and Advisor for the Juubi! I was also formerly it's conscience before he seperated all of us!" **The Kyuubi yelled. Something rushed up in me and my voice changed. **"Kyuubi! Stand down, This boy is my reincarnation! I SHALL NOT TOLERATE YOU INTERFERING WITH HIS MATES! I as the Juubi, Lord of All Demons and Angels Advisor and mate of Kami hereby order you to take Naruto-san as your apprentice so you can leave your rank and become who you were, Zenshin! I shall make the boy Kiba the new Angelus Lupus Novem!" **I said.

Zenshin gasped and transformed into a human. He had crimson red hair and a red Haori, that had the Kanji 'Demon General' On it. Tied to his hip was a Red sword that had the kanji 'Valiant Fox' on it. Zenshin walked out of the cage and bowed to me. **"Juubi-sama! I thought you were gone forever! I have been trying to keep order for you but a foolish human named Madara Uchiha forced me to attack Konoha. I did not want to because another human Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze were my best friends at the time. I do hope you can forgive me your conscience for my fault." **Zenshin said.

The most spectacular thing happened then. In the mindscape I grew 10 wings five of which were white and feather, the other five were red and scaly. My outfit changed to a purple robe that read in kanji 'Juubi the mate of Kami'. **"I accept your apology Zenshin, I still have to find each of the other Bijuu who represent respectively my mind,life,knowledge,heart,spirit,body,family instincts, and lastly Emotions." **I started.

** "Each of my angels and demons as you remember represent each of my Council of Angels as you remember Lupus Rex represented my Conscience for the Angels for he was number nine. Affectus Libera represented my emotions. Cultus Familiae represented all my family instincts. ****Corporis Regenerationis represented my body. Laeta Anima represented my free flowing spirit. Cor Amplexum represented my loving heart to all my disciples. Intelligentiae Dator represented my knowledge of everything. Creatio Vitae represented Life. Animi Ambulans represented my Mind. Each of these Angels were chosen to keep the balance of ORDER in the world." **I said replaying information to Zenshin who nodded.

**"What about us Juubi-sama?" **Zenshin asked being curious. I laughed happily at this. **"Hah how should i forget you also embody my curiosity. How I missed you all. Okay then since you so kindly asked my sochi I shall tell you. The Council of Demons though the mortals dont think this, were the best of friends with the angels, angels and demons loved each other. They represented each other. Why do you think my mate Kami got along so well with Yami, his sister? Well I shall now tell you about the Council of Demons." **I said remembering the past times I had with my mate Kami and sighed. This is a new time, it is the time for my reincarnation to enjoy life and feed upon the loving emotions.

**"Well the Council of Demon's representations were the same but it was the opposite, well kind of. Let's start at the bottom. The Shuukaku, or Nentou represented the part of my mind that wouldnt be well suited for kids. The part that was filled with blood and war. This is one of the reasons Shuukaku sometimes for a few decades upon times would go insane. The Nibi or Jinsei, ahh she was the representation of me and Shinigami's Love for the souls of death. To care for them ultimately and help pass them on. This is why she was made the Shinigami's Assistant." **I said chuckling at a few memories of the past when Nibi accidently cut off the Shinigami's head and had to stitch it back on. Those two were a perfect couple.

**"Sanbi, or Chishiki represented my knowledge of war and peace. This was why if he was ever sealed and his host was killed and he was released he would end up going into a primal instinct coma. Where he would only rely on primal instincts not his knowledge of all battles I've fought. The best option would be to reseal him, causing him to regain his knowledge and stability. The Yonbi, or Kokora, ahh she was a great demon with the heart of an angel. She represented the purest parts of my heart. The love I had for all of you guys. This is why she had control over magma. Magma is the Heart of the earth." **I said smiling when I remembered the time Kokora made the grandest feast for everyone in Heaven and Hell. Boy she was loved in both Heaven and Hell and by all the evil people too.

**"Gobi, or Seirei, represented my Spirit or more exactly *snicker* my fighting spirit. Oh god if you were sleeping next door to Seirei and Inari-chan's room you wouldnt be able to sleep. I swear he got all my stamina and skills that involved any part of my fighting spirit. Rokubi, or Karada, represented my body in the way of how I thought with my body. Which would be my movements, muscle memory and stuff, you wouldnt think that would be given to a girl but hey she uses it well. Nanabi, or Kazoku represented my protective personality around my family. So he is like the big brother to everyone." **I said snickering at the one time when Jinsei asked Shinigami out on a date and Kazoku threatened to castrate the Shinigami if he hurt her.

**"The last two were the Hachibi, Jousho , who represented my darker emotions yet actually never showed them. He just seemed to kinda calm people of those emotions. Anyone showing hatred was immediately calmed. Anyone showing sorrow was instantly happy. Finally was you the Kyuubi, or Zenshin, Who represented the part of my conscience designed with the thoughts of how to end any struggle or incident quickly. All together you nine were to keep CHAOS in check. Making sure it never got out of order." **I said.

Zenshin nodded and smiled. **"I agree to your order Juubi-sama I shall make Naruto-san my apprentice and heir. He shall lead the Kitsunes and Demons and become the new Demon General. Will you train your reincarnation to be ready to take your spot? If you do I hope Kami does not interfere with your mates." **Zenshin said. All of a sudden there was a flash. **"Ahh Zenshin, Juubi-kun no I wont.. because I shall allow juubi-kun, or should I say Koi-kun, to when he is done training his reincarnation to retire to Heaven with me." **An etheral voice turning out to be Kami spoke.

I/Koi smiled. **"Thank you my love, I can't wait till I can finally make love to you again. When I can I will make sure you do scream my name again and be unable to walk for the next day." **I/Koi said kissing Kami on the lips causing him to moan. When Kami pulled off his nose was bleeding from the thought. **"I can't wait either.. see ya Koi-Kun." **Kami said,dissapearing. My body stopped glowing and the wings retracted. My voice was now normal. "Woah... that feeling was wierd. Note to self never highjack someone's body in fear of them puking." I said back to normal. **"I will talk to Naruto Later Ri-san please treat my heir well... and please give us, your councils a few granchildren." **Zenshin said smirking at me. "W-w-what!" I stuttered fading from Naruto's mind.

When I opened my eyes I could feel my cheeks blushing and saw Naruto and Kiba staring at me. I told them what happened and Naruto then had a sad expression on his face. "They're right then I'm a monster." He said. _SMACK! _I slapped him right on the cheek and looked at him sternly. "Listen here and listen well you are not a monster, they are. I mean come on would a monster have a golden door in their mind saying 'The day I realized I Loved Rikari'. I mean come on a monster does not love. He only has negative emotions. Plus did you not hear what I said about demons and angels about how they are actually friends?" I yelled. I then jerked his face towards mind and slammed my lips on his. I shoved my tongue into his mouth, exploring every juicy bit of his mouth. I was savouring the sweet and succulent taste of his saliva. Naruto was moaning into the kiss, striking at my tongue with his own furiously. He was loving the kiss and was passionately showing it to me by sucking on my own tongue. This action of his caused me to moan in ectasy. A few minutes later we pulled back panting hard. "Does that show that I love you and that you are not a monster, you put every feeling into that kiss." I said panting. Naruto only nodded. I saw Kiba pouting. "I didnt forget about you my doggy-kun" I said kissing Kiba passionately on the lips swapping some of Naruto's saliva with Kiba's.

We pulled off minutes later and decided to eat. After we finished eating we left and headed to the park. "This was the best date ever. I guess I gotta go hom-" Naruto started but I interrupted him. "No come live with us at my compound." I said dragging Naruto to my compound. When we arrived Naruto gasped at the size. It was bigger than the Hyuuga compound and the Uchiha Compound combined. "How did you buy this much." Naruto asked. Kiba answered for me. "It wouldnt seem like it since he is 12 but he is blessed with pure Luck. He has the opposite luck of Tsunade. He is known at the Casinos as the Legendary Winner." Kiba said smiling. Naruto nodded and we went in. I showed him to his our room which he gapped at. "There's only one bed." He said. I looked at him plainly. "And? We all sleep together not seperately." I said bluntly. Naruto smiled and started stripping to his boxers. Kiba did the same and was almost there when I finished. I climbed into the middle of the bed and since Naruto was done he climbed in to the right of me. Kiba finished and climbed to the left of me. They wrapped their arms around me and kissed me on the cheek. "Night Ri-kun." They both said. "Night Inu-kun,'Ruto-kun." I said with all of us falling to sleep.

**End of Long Ass Chapter.. LOL**

**Me: Well that's that... I told you I would take what you know bout demons and throw them out the door.**

**Kiba: Lol... See this is another reason why I love you, you are so random.**

**Me: Moi? Random... I think not!~**

**Gaara: *chuckling* I think Naruto should translate the words.**

**Naruto: Fine...**

**Japanese Section**

**Nibi-Two Tails**

**Junsei- Life**

**Inu-Dog**

**Shinigami-Death God**

**Kami- God but in this case God of Light or Order**

**Yami- Darkness but in this case God of Dark or Chaos**

**Kyuubi- Nine Tails**

**Zenshin - Conscience**

**Hachibi- Eight Tails**

**Joushou- Emotion**

**Nanabi- Seven Tails**

**Kazoku- Family**

**Rokubi- Six Tails**

**Karada- Body**

**Gobi- Five Tails**

**Seirei- Spirit**

**Yonbi- Four Tails**

**Kokora from the word Kokoro- Heart**

**Sanbi- Three Tails**

**Chishiki- Knowledge**

**Shuukaku- One Tail which is actually suppose to be Ichibi**

**Nentou- Mind**

**Koi- Means two things . Ancient Ways and Tender Passion**

**Kitsune- Demon Fox or Fox**

**Latin Words**

**Animi Ambulans- He that walkeths in the mind**

**Creatio Vitae- Creation of Life**

**Intelligentiae Dator- Giver of Intelligence**

**Cor Amplexum- Embrace the Heart**

**Laeta Anima- Be well content with**

**Corporis Regenerationis- Body of Rebirth/Regeneration**

**Cultus Familiae- Service to Family**

**Affectus Libera-Deliver thy Affections**

**Lupus Rex-Wolf King**

**Angelus Lupus Novem- The Angel of Nine Wolf**

**Me Gaara Naruto and Kiba: Thats all JA NE!**


End file.
